


Demostrando nuestro amor (Elsanna)

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna/Elsa Incest (Disney), Elsa y Anna tienen un hijo :0, F/F, Incest, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: La prueba viviente del amor que comparten Elsa y Anna les dará las fuerzas necesarias para buscar esa felicidad que tanto sueñan...NOTA: Elsaana.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

1

–Ana, eres la más extraordinaria persona que he conocido -habló Kristoff emocionado mientras colocaba una rodilla sobre la arena. –Te amo con todo mi ser -afirmó sacando una bella sortija de compromiso de entre sus ropas. –¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Tras escuchar aquella declaración los ojos Anna se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas –Kristoff… -se arrodillado ante el rubio y le acunó el rostro entre sus manos –Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

–¿Cómo?

–Lo siento tanto…

–¿Hice algo mal? -preguntó el rubio sintiendo como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente, arrebatandole las fuerzas incluso para mantenerse arrodillado, así que terminó por caer sentado sobre la arena completamente abatido.

–Creí que… que nos queríamos.

-Te quiero… pero estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Él había consolado cada llanto hasta hacerla sonreír, la había seguido en cada locura y la había alentado cada vez que se deprimía sin aparente motivo. Siempre estando únicamente para ella. ¿Y ahora decía que alguien más tenía su corazón?

–¿Otro Hans? -exigió saber mientras se paraba y dejaba salir toda la rabia y decepción que sentía.

–Lo siento…

–¿Sentirlo? ¡Eso no basta, Anna!

–Es suficiente -intervino la reina. –Kristoff, independientemente de la situación, no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi hermana.

–¿Pero si puedes permitir que me destroce el corazón? -indagó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y actitud amenazante.

–Quieto muchacho -le exigió el general Mattias tomándolo del hombro. –Te recuerdo que estás hablando con la princesa y la reina.

2

Había pasado casi dos años desde aquel amargo momento, el tiempo necesario para ya no sentir nada, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó Kristoff. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las campanadas del castillo de Arendelle y a la gente gritar emocionados que el bebé de la princesa Anna había nacido sin problemas, el dolor y el amor capsulado que aún poseía regresó para darle una fuerte bofetada, recordándole que a pesar de todo, él nunca había sido suficiente para ella.

–¿Iremos hoy a conocer al bebé?

–No lo sé, Ryder -dijo Kristoff mientras palpaba el lomo de Sven –Creo que deberíamos darle un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿no crees?

Incluso él lo necesitaba. A pesar de que hace no más de diez meses había vuelto al castillo completamente avergonzado, pidiendo la oportunidad de volver a cultivar una amistad que la necesidad de ser parte de la vida de Anna le exigía. Aunque le doliera cada vez que la miraba sonreír o incluso si su corazón se rompía al contemplar aquel embarazo concebido con magia y ayuda de los trolls. De un bebé que tenía el amor que Anna jamás entregó a nadie, ni siquiera a los prospectos más fuertes de los alrededores, aquellos hipócritas que aceptaban el embarazo de una "virgen" princesa que llevaba en su vientre la llave para quedarse con toda la riqueza de Arendelle. Buitres que Elsa se aseguraba de mantener a raya.

Sin embargo, muchas veces el rubio se preguntaba si él no era como ellos. Pero cada vez que lo meditaba a fondo, comprendía que sólo era un patético intento de hombre que se aferraba a un amor unilateral que jamás sería correspondido. Y tenía que conformarse con ser el buen amigo que Anna siempre había visto en él. Un simple amigo que no tenía cabida en un momento

–Es hermosa, Anna -susurró Elsa mientras observaba a la pequeña bebé siendo amamantada por la pelirroja.

–Como no serlo, si es la prueba viviente del amor.

–Y estoy tan feliz, tan inmensamente feliz que podría llorar -confesó la reina mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

–¿Eso quiere decir que he complacido a la reina?

–Como no tienes idea.

–¿Sabes? Un beso de agradecimiento estaría bien.

Elsa sonrió al mirar como la pelirroja cerraba los ojos y ponía a su disposición aquellos carnosos labios, pero a pesar de sentir el deseo de unir sus bocas prefiero besar tiernamente la frente de su amada hermana.

–¿Es enserio, Elsa? -habló indignada.

–Sabes que Yelena podría entrar en cualquier momento.

–Aun así es injusto. He dado mi mayor esfuerzo durante todas estas agobiantes horas. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me torturó esta pequeña?

–Y es por eso que necesitas descansar. Yo me ocuparé de ella un rato.

–Estoy bien.

–Debería escuchar a la reina -habló desde la puerta una mujer de avanzada edad. –Nosotras cuidaremos bien de esta señorita.

–No lo dudo, pero quisiera disfrutar un poco más de este momento.

–Tiene muchos años por delante para disfrutar, princesa -afirmó Yelena mientras se acercaba a la cama para tomar delicadamente a la bebé.

–Descansa, cariño -pidió dulcemente la reina. –Vendremos más tarde a visitarte.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo en completo silencio, hasta que un tierno estornudo por parte de la pequeña llamó la atención de Elsa.

–¿Puedo tenerla yo?

–Por supuesto. Siendo su otra madre tienes todo el derecho.

–Su otra madre, ¿eh?

–No se le puede llamar de otra forma a la mujer que estuvo al pendiente de ella y de su madre en cada antojo y malestar. Puede que no lo hayas concebido, pero lleva tu sangre de una u otra forma. Además, desde que la nombraste tu heredera, ha quedado más que claro que es también tu hija.

–Soy tan afortunada, ¿cierto? -sonrió mientras observaba a aquel diminuto ser en sus brazos.

–Por supuesto que sí. Incluso tus padres estarían más que orgullosos si estuvieran aquí.

La reina sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto, que sus padres jamás aprobarían aquel torcido y pasional amor que las había embriagado mucho más que el vino añejado que circuló por sus venas aquella noche de invierno. La noche que marcó el inicio de una relación que crecía oculta bajo la condición de hermanas que tenían, logrando que sus sutiles muestras de cariño en público fueran para el resto de la gente, un amor fraternal irrompible que los pasados acontecimientos habían reforzado. Justificando cada decisión que las gobernantes de Arendelle tomarán.

–Reina Elsa -habló Honeymaren, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. –Ya están aquí.

–¿Tan pronto? Creí que al menos Anna podría descansar un poco.

–¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Yelena.

–Pabbie y Bulda han venido al castillo.

–¿Los trolls?

–Más bien, padrinos.

–El mejor de los títulos que nos pudo regalar, majestad -habló Bulda uniéndose en medio del pasillo.

–Es lo menos con lo que puedo agradecerles.

–Honrados nosotros con haber sido de ayuda para usted y la pequeña Anna.

–¿Y ella dónde está? -preguntó Bulda.

–Descansando.

–Oh, majestad, lamentamos haber importunado tan prematuramente, pero estamos tan emocionados -dijo avergonzado Pabbie.

–Descuiden. Por mientras, disfruten de la estancia.

Cuándo la luna llena se posicionó sobre el cielo nocturno, iluminó el bello jardín dónde se encontraban la pareja chamán de Troles, Yelena, Honeymaren, el general Mattias, Kristoff, Ryder, Elsa y Anna. Solo aquel reducido número de personas que compartían con las hermanas un fuerte lazo afectivo estaban reunido para ser testigos del bautizo espiritual que Pabbie había planeado con las monarcas desde un inicio, con la finalidad de comprobar si la magia recorría las venas de la recién nacida que dormía en los brazos del troll.

–¡Senaidraug led odnum, ocilpus nehcuces!... -gritó Pabbie al cielo. –¡Ne erbnom led otnemele lartnec!

Un resplandor azulado delineo por completo el cuerpecillo del troll, mientras los cristales que colgaban de su cuello brillaban intensamente, llamando la atención de un pequeño par de ojos azules llenos de curiosidad que se habían abierto por primera vez.

–Tu existencia ha sido bendecida… pequeña Nilsa.

Una declaración que tenía gran posibilidad debido al origen de ambas mujeres, pero que había dejado a la reina en un estado retraído que la acompañó por varios días.

–¿A qué le tienes miedo? -preguntó Anna, –¿Qué congelé Arendelle? ¿Qué quiera vivir con los protectores elementales? ¿Qué se enamore de un Troll?

–Solo quería que ella tuviera una vida normal.

–¿Normal? -la pelirroja suspiró mientras se acercaba a la espalda que la reina. –Elsa, sus padres somos dos hermanas que hacen el amor a escondidas… -se abrazó a la rubia. –Además, Pabbie dijo que sus poderes pueden o no manifestarse.

–¿Y qué pasa si lo hacen?

–Simplemente la ayudaremos a controlarlo.

–No quiero que ella sufra.

–Y no lo hará. Todo Arendelle la amará.

Una frágil promesa que para el resentimiento, la venganza o la decepción no valían absolutamente nada. Y que la familia real pronto lo comprobaría.


	2. Chapter 2

–Hola cariño -saludo Elsa alegremente. – ¿Pasa algo? -indagó al observar el semblante serio de la pelirroja.  
–Que no pase nada es exactamente lo que no soporto más.  
–Creo que no estoy entendiendo de qué hablas. Si al menos me explicaras a qué te refieres.  
Las manos de la joven pelirroja se aferraron a la tela del sencillo vestido color crema, intentando aminorar el nerviosismo que repentinamente se había instalado en ella cuando la reina le exigió que fuera más clara.  
–Yo… -titubeo un poco –En estos últimos meses me he sentido un poco olvidada.  
–¿De qué hablas? La mayor parte del tiempo estoy contigo y nuestra hija.  
–Y es hermoso compartir esos momentos en familia pero…. también te necesito como pareja.  
La reina se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba las palabras de su hermana –¿Te refieres a… ?  
–Si. Y la abstinencia me está volviendo loca. Incluso ahora mismo mi entrepierna palpita desesperada deseando que te levantes de esa silla, me subas en el escritorio y me hagas tuya.  
Una declaración bastante directa que Elsa no se esperó. Y que mandando una descarga eléctrica que le erizó todo el cuerpo, despertando en ella un deseo inmenso tan parecido al que sintió la primera vez Anna besó su cuello.  
–¿Dónde está Nilsa?  
–En el jardín, con Yelena.  
–Entonces, creo que como reina de Arendelle es mi responsabilidad tener satisfecho a mi pueblo -y con un movimiento de su mano generó una capa de cristal que cubrió completamente la puerta. –Sobre todo si se trata de la mujer que amo.  
Palpó la superficie de la mesa invitando a la pelirroja a ocupar ese lugar. Y cómo buena hermana menor obedeció, dejando que las manos de Elsa se metieran debajo del vestido y bajaran sutilmente la ropa interior, para darle libre acceso a unos delgados y largos dedos que se humedecieron al deslizarse entre los calientes pliegues rosas.  
–Sabes bien que disfruto cuando podemos amarnos por horas y sin nada estorbando entre nosotras, pero creo que tú pedido requiere de acción rápida y eficaz.  
–¡Con un demonio, Elsa! -gritó desesperada al sentir como el dedo pulgar de la reina jugaba con su ya sensible y abultado clítoris. –¡Entra!  
Un gemido nada discreto se le escapó a la pelirroja cuando dos firmes dedos se abrieron paso en su interior de manera rápida y profunda, generando una sensación cosquilleante y placentera por todo su cuerpo. Principalmente en aquellos pezones con los que Elsa jugueteaba por encima de la ropa con su cálida boca.  
Anna gemía con cada estocada que recibía –¡Oh, carajo! -se aferró al sedoso cabello de su hermana. –De verdad que tus manos son mágicas…  
Elsa sonrió ante aquellas palabras de doble sentido que le habían elevado el entusiasmo y la necesidad de dejar satisfecha a la mujer que le robaba toda la compostura y los buenos modales hasta convertirla en un ser hambriento de placer, con un punzante palpitar en su centro que le exigía atención. Así que aceleró el movimiento de entrar y salir, y hasta que sintió el orgasmo de Anna deslizarse por sus dedos, los saco lentamente del interior, le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura mientras ella misma desvanecía su ropa, lista para pegar su húmedo sexo con el de la pelirroja, generando un ritmico y brusco moviendo que las llevo a ambas a una exquisita culminación que las dejo agotadas y satisfechas.  
–Te amo, Elsa.  
–Y yo a ti.  
–¿Podríamos repetir entonces?  
–Me encantaría, pero si no mal recuerdo Kristoff llegará en unos minutos.  
–Siempre me he preguntado, si de verdad no te molesta que yo pase tiempo con él.  
–Sé que Kristoff tiene sentimientos por ti, pero también sé que tu cuerpo y corazón me los has entregado a mí. Además, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que nuestro amor ha logrado, no tengo la menor duda de lo que sentimos.  
–Y tampoco debes dudar que si no te pones algo de ropa, saltaré sobre ti y no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que no podamos caminar.  
–Suena tentador, sin embargo el mundo de papeleo que hemos desordenado me obliga a rechazar la invitación -con un movimiento de su mano vistió su cuerpo.  
–¿Podemos intentarlo esta noche? -preguntó Anna mientras se colocaba la ropa interior.  
–Si nuestra pequeña Nilsa nos deja, tus deseos serán concedidos -afirmó deshaciendo la capa de hielo que cubría la puerta de entrada.  
–Muy bien -la pelirroja se acercó a Elsa y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios.  
–Nos vemos luego, cariño.  
Horas más tarde la puerta de madera se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una alterada Honeymaren que apenas y contenía las lágrimas.  
–¿Estás bien?  
–La princesa Anna…  
La mención de la pelirroja le envió una señal de alarma a Elsa, quien inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta la joven, tomándola de los hombros con una ansiedad que hace años no sentía.  
–¿Qué pasa con ella?  
–Está en su habitación, en lo que cabe está bien pero…  
–¿Pero qué? ¡Habla Honeymaren!  
–La atacaron…  
Fue todo lo que la reina necesitó escuchar para salir corriendo sin detenerse hasta estar frente a una inconsciente Anna, la cual tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, el labio roto y varios raspones en el rostro y cuerpo. La impotencia de ver aquello le oprimió el corazón, tanto que el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones y la fuerza de su piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle.  
–¿Cómo pasó esto?  
–Majestad…  
–Nilsa -habló interrumpiendo al general Mattias –¿Dónde está Nilsa?  
–Lo siento tanto, Elsa.  
Su rostro giró lentamente hasta encontrar al dueño de aquella disculpa. Un Kristoff complemento sucio, abatido y con algunas líneas de sangre que se deslizaban por su nuca. Ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo o a mover un solo centímetro.  
–Fue una ataque bien planeado. Por más que Anna y yo luchamos, no pudimos impedir que se llevaran a Nilsa.  
Los puños apretados de Elsa irradiaba una intensa luz azul que comenzaba a congelar el aire, mientras que su rostro estupefacto se convertía en una mueca que reflejaba una intensa ira que había alterado su autocontrol.  
–Prometiste que las cuidarías, que darías tu vida por ellas… ¡¿Y ahora me dices que no has podido evitar que les pasara esto?! -sus palabras sonaban con tanta rabia que todos los presentes temblaron ante ellas. –¡Debería matarte por tu incompetencia!  
–Yo solo...  
–¡Cierra la boca! -exigió mientras elevaba su resplandeciente mano en dirección a Kristoff.  
–Elsa… -el débil susurro de Anna apasiguo la furia elante de la reina.  
–Aquí estoy, cariño -se acercó rápidamente a la cama y tomó la mano de la pelirroja. –¿Cómo te sientes?  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente tras sentir el tacto, topandose con una mirada preocupada pero llena de amor –¿Nilsa está bien? -indagó sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido y casi inmovible.  
–Anna, ella está…  
–Dime que está bien, Elsa -suplicó con la voz rota.  
–Te juro que la voy a encontrar.  
–Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Todo es mi culpa. No pude proteger a nuestra hija -la princesa dejó que el llanto la inundara.  
–Perdóname tú a mí, por dejar que esto les pasara. El maldito monstruo que hizo esto pagará con creces su crimen.  
–Por favor, solo... encuentrala... -fue todo lo que la princesa dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en la inconciencia.  
–¿Anna? -el corazón de la reina se encogió –¡Ana, despierta!  
–Majestad, ella está bien.  
–¿Bien? -la reina se giró para confrontar al médico –¿Le llamas a esto bien? -preguntó recuperando el temperamento hostil. –Esta herida, de todas las formas posibles y, ¿se atreve a decir que está bien?  
–Elsa, le suplico que se tranquilice un poco -pidió Yelena. –Al menos Anna está con nosotros, herida pero nada que un poco de descanso no mejore.  
La reina se tomó unos minutos para mirar a la pelirroja, preguntándose por lo que tuvo que pasar. Yelena tenía razón, no debía descargar sus malestares sobre los presentes, debía hacerlo contra quién hizo esto y se atravio a raptar a un pequeñito ser vivo que no podía ni siquiera defenderse.  
–Comandante Mattias. Prepare a su mejor tropa, saldremos inmediatamente.  
–A sus órdenes, majestad.  
–Yelena, Honeymaren, les pido que cuiden de Anna hasta mi regreso.  
–Elsa -la llamó Kristoff antes de que saliera de la habitación. –Te suplico que me dejes ayudar.  
–Ya has hecho bastante -fue todo lo que dijo la reina antes de marcharse.  
–No es tu culpa, Kristoff -lo alentó Yelena. –Elsa solo está… angustiada.  
–Debí haber luchado más.  
Incluso aunque lo hubiera intentado, no tenía oportunidad contra cinco hombres armados que con un potente golpe a la cabeza lo habían noqueado, dejando sola a Anna en una lucha desigual que jamás ganaría. Un terrible acontecimiento que había sido ideado por un retrógrado hombre que justo ahora se deleitaba con el llanto abrumador de la pequeña Nilsa.  
–Amo, la pequeña tiene hambre.  
–¿Y crees que me importa? Es un monstruo que debe morir, al igual que sus asquerosas madres.  
–Si eso ocurre -habló una joven de cabellos oscuros –no tendrás con qué controlar a la reina de Arendelle.  
El anciano hombre meditó un poco las palabras de ambas mujeres que lo miraban expectante. Solo después de analizar los pro y los contras, decidió dar el permiso para que alguien cuidara debidamente de ese engendro que tarde o temprano dejaría de existir.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
El pueblo completo se había enterado de la noticia y muchos habitantes se sumaron a la búsqueda que la guardia real realizaba cada dos horas sin resultado alguno. Aquello solo encogía el corazón de Anna, mientras que la impotencia y la rabia recorrían el cuerpo de la reina, quien no había comido ni descansado absolutamente nada, siempre tratando de ir con cada escuadrón, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

–¿Qué haces de pie? -preguntó Kristoff entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

–¿Qué no es obvio? Saldré a buscar a mi hija.

–Sabes que nadie te va a dejar salir, ¿verdad? -dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita –Al menos hasta que Elsa crea que estás mejor.

–Lo estaré cuando tenga de nuevo a Nilsa en mis brazos.

–Y estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible -habló Elsa desde la puerta. –Así que necesito que te quedes aquí para que te recuperes.

–Me tratas como si no me conocieras. Un par de moretones no van a detenerme.

–Anna, por el amor a los dioses, ¿puedes hacerme caso una vez en tu vida?

–No.

–Lo harás -afirmó Elsa en un arranque de impotencia que escondió detrás de una postura autoritaria. Tenía tanto miedo de perder a Anna que no tuvo más opción que usar su último recurso. –Porque lo digo yo, TU reina, a quién le debes obediencia.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras la pelirroja dejó de abrocharse la enorme gabardina y miró desconcertada a la rubia, mientras un tímido Kristoff caminaba sigilosamente hasta la salida, deseando no presenciar la discusión que aquellas simples palabras habían iniciado. Se sabía que las hermanas se amaban, pero cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo el choque de sus ideales terminaban en una tediosa discusión, sobre todo ahora que el tema giraba entorno a algo muy delicado.

–¿Dime que no he escuchado algo tan absurdo? -preguntó Anna. –¿O acaso quieres que te diga quién soy yo para ti?

–Anna, necesito…

–¡No! -gritó la pelirroja. –Esto no es sobre lo que tu necesitas. Esto se trata sobre NUESTRA hija. Así que no vengas con tus tonterías de sobreprotección, jerarquía o lo que se te ocurra, porque sabes bien que así como tú, yo tampoco voy a parar hasta encontrar a Nilsa -afirmó dejando que las lágrimas empezaran a bañar su rostro. –Sobre todo, si esto ha sido mi culpa.

–Deja de pensar eso, porque no es verdad.

–Fui yo quien le pidió a Kristoff ese paseo por las veredas fuera del castillo, alejados de la protección. Yo entregué a nuestra pequeña… Yo… - el llanto empezó a intensificarse. –Estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme, pero no me impidas ayudar.

–Cariño, no, yo no te odio. Lamento si mi comportamiento de las últimas horas te hizo pensar eso, pero verte herida me generó un miedo terrible que lo consumió todo y tras lo de Nilsa… -acarició el rostro amoratado de la pelirroja – no me puedo permitir perderla a las dos.

–La vamos a encontrar, ¿verdad, Elsa?

–Y lo haremos juntas -afirmó mientras dejaba un delicado beso sobre aquellos labios aún heridos. –Como la pareja que somos.

A pesar del mal momento que estaban pasando, se dieron unos minutos para disfrutar un poco de aquella paz que su amor les transmitía cuando estaban juntas. Sin embargo, el toquido insistente contra la puerta las sacó de su confortante burbuja. Colocándolas en una extraña escena que parecía deja vú, mostrando a un joven apuesto bastante parecido a Hans, pero sin las enormes patillas que lo caracterizaban.

–¿Quién es usted? -preguntó con firmeza la reina mientras se adentraba a la habitación del trono.

–Mi nombre es Hansilton… de las islas del Sur.

–¿Tu eres… pariente de Hans? -indagó desconcertada la princesa.

–No creí que a estas alturas se acordarán de mi pequeño hermano.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Oh, claro. Estoy aquí en representación de un digno hombre que tiene todo para ser un verdadero e impecable rey, no como usted, Elsa.

–¡No cabe duda que todos ustedes son unos imbéciles! -afirmó Kristoff. –Será mejor que midas tus palabras, o te obligaré a ello.

–Intentalo y el engendro pelirrojo pagará las consecuencias.

Una potente ventisca helada lo arrojó hasta dejarlo pegado contra la pared más cercana, en donde una gruesa capa de hielo cubrió sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello.

–¿Dónde está mi hija?

–Muerta… si no me sueltas ahora -habló con dificultad al sentir como el hielo apretaba más su cuello. –¿De…De verdad… correrás el riesgo?

–Elsa, suéltalo por favor.

–Ni siquiera sabemos que lo que dice es verdad -lo dijo con tanta firmeza, intentando creerse aquello, ya que temblaba con tan solo imaginar que su pequeña estuviera en manos de un ser que compartía la misma sangre que Hans. –Puede estar mintiendo, usando la pérdida de nuestra hija para obtener algo. Recordemos que quien es hermano.

–¿Pero y si dice la verdad?

A regañadientes la reina deshizo el agarre del cuello, permitiendo que Hansilton sonriera con altanerismo. –Pruébalo -Exigió.

–En el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, encontrarás lo que pides.

Kristoff, quien había llegado acompañado de Yelena, Honeymaren y general Mattias, justo cuando el castaño se presentó, siguió las indicaciones y encontró un pequeño pulso de hilo rojo del cual colgaban dos pequeños, casi diminutos cuarzos brillantes de color rosa. Un regalo que Nilsa había recibido de sus padrinos.

–Devuelvela -susurró Anna.

–Creo que no.

–¡Devuelveme a mi hija, maldito bastardo! -exigió la princesa mientras tomaba la daga que descansaba en la cintura del general, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer alguna locura, Elsa la detuvo apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, en un abrazo firme que las hizo terminar de rodillas en el suelo.

La sonora carcajada de castaño retumbó por toda la habitación. –¡Eso! -festejo extasiado. –¡Las aberraciones como ustedes deberían permanecer eternamente arrodilladas pidiendo perdón!

Un puñetazo de Kristoff logró cerrarle la boca. –Te lo advertí.

–¿Cómo puedes defender a ese asqueroso par?

–¿Quieres otro? -mostró amenazante el puño. –Si estás resentido por lo de tu hermanito, deberías superarlo.

–No lo sabes, ¿eh? -sonrió dejando que un hilo de sangre rodara por la barbilla. –¿Acaso alguno de ustedes está enterado de lo que realmente son o hacen ese par?

–¡Es suficiente! -demandó Elsa completamente ergida, con la mejor pose de autoridad que tenía. –Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

–Ya veo, tienes miedo de que todos se enteren de sus asquerosidades.

Una capa de hielo volvió a formarse sobre el cuello del castaño. Dejándole muy en claro que se estaba pasando de los límites. Algo que podía ser contraproducente.

–Bien, bien… negociemos.

–Habla.

–Sede el trono, y tú hija regresará sana y salva a tus brazos.

–Estas loco si crees…

–Lo haré -fue la frase que interrumpió a Kristoff.

–¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso Elsa.

–Majestad, no debería…

–Amo a mi pueblo, pero más amo a mi hija, mi familia.

–Encontraremos la manera de…

–No. No arriesgaré la integridad de Nilsa. Así que -se dirigió a Hansilton – trae mañana mismo a mi hija y ambos obtendremos lo que queremos - con un movimiento de la mano liberó al castaño. –Y más te vale que ella no tenga ni un solo rasguño. Ahora, ¡lárgate!.

El silencio fue todo lo que quedó cuando aquel sujeto dejó la habitación. Incluso ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a ser el primero en hablar de lo sucedido, hasta que una temerosa Honeymaren tomó la palabra.

–¿De verdad nos vas a dejar a merced de un individuo como él?

–Hansilton solo es un peón que ha sido pagado con oro y venganza. Mañana conoceremos a quien planeo esto.

–¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

–Él lo dijo desde un principio. Así que si les sirve de consuelo, Hansilton no será su rey.

–Tu eres nuestra reina.

–Lo lamento Honeymaren, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

–Podríamos planear un rescate -opinó Kristoff.

–Lo único que generaría eso sería una Guerra que dejará muertos y perdidas. Una negociación es más fácil. Debería estar de acuerdo conmigo, general.1

–Mi cerebro lo está. Sin embargo, mi corazón no.

–Ya está decidido, y no hay marcha atrás. Ahora, vayan y convoquen a todo el pueblo, deben saberlo.

Solo cuando Elsa y Anna se quedaron a solas, la pelirroja se acercó tímidamente a su hermana y enlazó sus manos. –¿Así terminará todo por lo que has luchado?

–Tu y nuestra hija, es todo por lo que siempre lucharé. Dejar una corona atrás para tenerlas a ambas a mi lado, no me importa.

–¿Y Arendelle?

–Ellos estarán bien. Además, con todo lo que dijo Hansilton, me ha puesto a pensar que nuestro secreto ya no lo es más. Así como él se enteró, todos lo harán.

–Entonces, ¿estamos huyendo?

–Solo estoy buscando un futuro para nuestra familia. Solo eso.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

El colorido y cálido paisaje que se dibujaba antes sus ojos parecía sacado de una pintura. Aquel lugar provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad que llenaba completamente el alma. Si no fuera porque estaban ahí por un asunto importante, se hubiera quedado disfrutando de lo que sus ojos capturaban.3  
–¿Soy la única que se siente culpable de estar aquí? -preguntó curiosa Honeymaren.  
–No eres la única.   
–¿Y qué haremos entonces?  
–Seguir con nuestra misión.   
–Estoy dudando un poco. Es decir, mira este lugar -extendío los brazos y dio un par de giros. –Es como un paraíso.   
Ambos continuaron con su caminata en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje y la ligera brisa. Cuando visualizaron a poco metros una pequeña casa de color rojo y a una entretenida pelirroja sentada en medio lo que parecía un pequeño jardín, detuvieron sus pasos.  
–Ahí está -dijo con gran emoción Kristoff.   
Segundos después Elsa salió de la casa cargando a una pequeña niña que se abrazaba a su cuello, y en su mano libre llevaba un vaso de agua fresca. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente se levantó del suelo, tomó el vaso y depositó un juguetón beso en los labios de su hermana. Un acto que dejó completamente estupefactos a Kristoff y a Honeymaren, quienes no se dieron cuenta en qué momento las tres mujeres entraron a su hogar.   
–Honeymaren, vamos de aquí.   
–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Al fin las hemos encontrado.  
–¿Que no viste? -preguntó un molesto Kristoff. –¡Nos abandonaron por esto!  
–No podemos estar seguros. Desde aquí pudimos haber visto algo que no era.  
El rubio no podía creer en las palabras de la morena. No ahora que comprendía con claridad las actitudes que Anna siempre demostró para con Elsa. Aquel deseo intenso de ir siempre tras de ella, añorando ser parte de sus días, intentando a toda costa demostrar la valentía que poseia a pesar de ser un simple humano. Aquella era la actitud de alguien que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba conquistar el corazón de su ser amado. Un sentimiento que él comprendía perfectamente.  
–Si tu quieres creer eso, adelante. Yo me marcho.  
–¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? ¿Creer que no nos ayudarán?¿O saber que jamás tendrás el amor de Anna?   
–…  
–Te recuerdo que no estamos aquí por ti o por mi. Hemos venido por tu pueblo y mi pueblo.   
–¿De verdad crees que nos ayudarán? Nos han abandonado por un año dejándonos a merced de un anciano desquiciado. Para hacer este tipo de... cosas…  
–No me importa lo que estén haciendo. Solo necesito un sí.  
Honeymaren dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, sin importarle que el rubio la seguía o no. Ella había hecho ese largo viaje para encontrar y llevar a casa a las únicas personas que podrían volver a sembrar la paz. Así que, no se iría de ahí con las manos vacías.   
Con la mano temblorosa tocó la gruesa madera. Solo necesito esperar unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una desconcertada Anna.   
–Hola, princesa -saludó con timidez.   
–¿Honeymaren?…  
–Seré breve. Arendelle las necesita. El duque de Welsinton a planeado un ataque al valle de los espíritus. Quiere conquistar las tierras y la magia que ahí habita. Algo que no debemos permitir.   
–Nosotras ya no tenemos que ver con Arendelle. Lo siento, pero no podemos ayudarte.  
–Tienen que hacerlo -pidió angustiada. –Es verdad que ya no somos responsabilidad de ustedes, sin embargo, Elsa es el puente elemental. Ella no puede permitir que la paz se rompa. Sería catastrófico.   
–Entiende, por favor, Honeymaren, amo a Arendelle pero nosotras ya tenemos una vida aquí… La vida que siempre soñé y no pretendo arruinarla.   
–Mamá… -habló una pequeña mientras se enrollaba en una de las piernas de Anna.   
–¿Ella es Nilsa?   
Si su hija estaba ahí, eso quería decir que se había escapado de su otra madre e inevitablemente la rubia llegaría a la puerta y se toparia con aquella invitada no deseada. No podía permitir aquello. No si eso ocasionaba una alteración en su perfecta vida, en ese bello pueblo que les permito ser lo que siempre habían soñado: una enamorada pareja que criaba a su hija.   
–Por favor, vete antes de que Elsa…  
–¿Honeymaren? -indagó la rubia antes de que Anna pudiera evitar el encuentro. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?  
–He venido por usted majestad. Arendelle y el valle de los espíritus corre peligro.   
Ambas se miraron intentando descifrar las emociones que esa declaración había ocasionado y la reacción que generaría. Honeymaren no hizo más que esperar en silencio mientras ambas mujeres hablaban sin palabras, rezando para que su respuesta fuera positiva.   
–Nosotras ya no pertenecemos ahí…  
–Pero Nilsa sí -habló un cansado trolls, quien caminaba lentamente por el camino de tierra que daba a la entrada. Detrás él venía Kristoff y Sven.  
–Pabbie, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Me alegra que estés bien.   
–Lo mismo digo majestad. Sin embargo, lamento que este encuentro no sea solo con fines de visita.   
–Mami, ¿él quie? -preguntó curiosa apuntando al pequeño troll  
–Se llama Pabbie. Él te vio nacer, es uno de tus padrinos.   
–¿Aino?   
–Si, cielo, tu padrino.  
–Es tan adorable -afirmó Pabbie.  
–Lo es. Y quiero seguir disfrutando de esto por mucho más tiempo. Asi que, no pelearé Pabbie.  
–No estoy aquí para proteger la riqueza o el territorio. Estoy aquí porque el bienestar de Nilsa depende de esto. Ella nació del amor y la ayuda de la magia concentrada que hay en el valle, con el cual su escencia misma está ligada, sobre todo al ser tu hija, la descendiente del puente elemental. Si el duque de Welsinton destruye aquel el lugar, asesinará todo lo que tenga relación con la magia.   
Anna tuvo que apretar más a su hija contra ella al escuchar aquello mientras el corazón latía asustado. No podía ser cierto. No permitiría que fuera cierto.   
–Ella no es un ser completamente mágico -afirmó la pelirroja. –Yo igual soy su madre.   
–Otra hija de Iduna. ¿Recuerdan que se los dije? Todo tiene consecuencias, buenas o malas, pero al final siempre hay.   
–Ya hemos pasado por mucho ¿Por qué no podemos mantener nuestra vida tranquila?...  
–Princesa, todos estamos aquí, quizás por diferentes razones, pero al final tenemos un enemigo en común que debemos parar. No hay tiempo para ponerse a ver los porque. Debemos actuar.   
–Y deberíamos partir lo más pronto posible.  
–Lo haremos, pero no será ahora -afirmó la ex reina mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeña. –Será un largo viaje y necesito preparar lo necesario para Nilsa. Todos pueden pasar y acomodarse.   
Cada uno obedeció como considero. Dejando un poco de privacidad a las dueñas de la casa, quienes hicieron su rutina diaria como siempre. La ex reina baño a la pequeña Nilsa mientras la pelirroja se ponía a preparar la comida para todos, dejándose ayudar por Honeymaren.  
Cuando la noche cayó y las hermanas estaban acurrucadas en la cama, con Elsa abrazando por la espalda a Anna, decidió hablar. –¿Aún estás despierta?  
–Imposible dormir.   
–¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste a qué le tenía miedo? -susurró. –A esto, a que algo malo le pasará a nuestra hija por mi culpa.   
–No empecemos de nuevo a buscar culpables cuando algo malo pasa. Lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos fuertes -la pelirroja se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con su amada. –Regresaremos a Arendelle, le daremos una paliza a ese enano arrugado y volveremos para continuar con nuestra vida.   
–Ojalá sea así de fácil.   
–Lo será. Si estamos juntas como familia, siempre será así.   
Ver terminacion, confianza y amor en los ojos de Anna le recordó porque la amaba. Un profundo sentimiento que parecía que siempre estuvo ahí, es por ello que ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento en concretó arrojó a un lado todos los miedos y perjuicios que implicaba amar a su única hermana. Ni supo cuando sus ojos y corazón la mirarón como la bella mujer que es.   
–Gracias por amarme.   
–Siempre voy a amarte, a ti, a tu corazón, tu alma y a este cuerpo que me vuelve loca.   
Y sin dudarlo, Anna se montó sobre la ex reina, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de seda hasta aprisionar con las manos aquellos suaves pechos, mientras unían sus bocas en un beso hambriento donde las lenguas hacían su participación. Mandando a todo el cuerpo esa necesidad de poseerse una la otra. Amarse desenfrenadamente hasta olvidar todo lo malo y disfrutar de los gemidos, las caricias y los maravillosos orgasmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

1

Kristoff fingía mirar entretenido como la pequeña pelirroja intentaba atrapar una mariposa que Pabbie había creado. Siempre buscando una excusa para no observar la interacción de las hermanas, esa que años atrás le había parecido inocente, pero que ahora revelaba algo más turbio que encogía más y más su corazón.  
–¿Quieres? -preguntó Anna mostrando un pedazo de pan mientras se sentaba a lado de Kristoff.  
–Estoy bien, gracias.  
Ambos contemplaban la escena frente a ellos. Ninguno quería arruinar la armoniosa atmósfera que no habían podido tener desde que se vieron. Algo que Anna atribuyó a su negativa de salvar Arendelle, sin saber que aquello solo era la entrada a los caóticos sentimientos del rubio.  
–Nilsa ha crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo.  
–Ni siquiera yo lo creo. El tiempo pasa volando cuando estoy con ella y Elsa. -La pelirroja sonrió –Son las personas más importantes en mi vida.  
Aquella declaración desató en Kristoff todo lo que había intentado contener desde que descubrió la verdad. –¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedé?  
–Bien sabes que Tú también eres una persona importante para mí.  
Era difícil creerle a alguien que se la había pasado ocultado la verdad, usando esa fachada de inocencia, espontaneidad y dulce sonrisa. Incluso a su ridículo corazón enamorado le costaba confiaba en sus palabras.  
–No tiene caso que finjas -rompió con molestia la pequeña vara que tenía entre las manos. –Honeymaren y yo las vimos, a ti y a Elsa besándose en los labios.  
La pelirroja miró rápidamente al rubio. En su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa. –Kristoff… necesito que comprendas…  
–¿Comprender? Lo que hacen está mal, Anna. Si tus padres estuvieran vivos…  
–Pero no lo están -cortó rápidamente la pelirroja el monólogo del rubio. No iba a permitir que se fuera por ahí –¿Acaso crees que no se que esto no está del todo bien? ¿Qué no intenté desesperadamente borrar estos sentimientos? Tanto que en medio de ese caos, creí estúpidamente que Hans sería la solución. Cuando lo único que hizo fue generar el efecto contrario  
–Lo mismo que ocurrió conmigo, ¿cierto? -aquellos ojos azules se encontraban llenos de lágrimas. –Duele saber que yo tampoco representé nada para ti.  
–Kristoff, te juro que quise, y suplique a mi corazón que se enamorara de tí, pero solo late y vive por Elsa. Si tú o nadie lo entiende, no me importa, no a esta altura donde me siento más que plena.  
–¿Llamas plenitud mentirle a todo el mundo? ¿Incluso engañar a un pobre anciano troll para conseguir… a Nilsa?  
–¡Oh no, Kristoff! -la pelirroja se levantó de dónde estaba sentada. –Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras de mi, pero con mi hija no te metas. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber vuelto a aceptar tu amistad.  
–Ni siquiera se porque la aceptaste, si se nota claramente que no te importo.  
–Porque creí que sería una buena forma de agradecerte. Si no hubiera sido por tu declaración aquella vez en la playa, Elsa no se hubiera acercado más a mí.  
–¡No más! -gritó parándose también del tronco caído. –¿Que no entiendes que escucharte decir todo esto me lastima?  
–Jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte. Solo quiero dejarte en claro que te amo como a un amigo, sin embargo mi corazón está con Elsa.  
–¡Es tu hermana!  
–¡Y es la única mujer que me altera la razón! ¡Comprende que siempre ha sido, es y será ella!

El silencio se hizo presente, dejando que cada uno procesara las palabras del otro. Estaba claro que su amistad apenas y se sostenía de un delgado hilo que podía romperse sin problemas. Así que el rubio se alejó de ahí. Necesitaba estar a solas para obligar a su corazón a olvidar a la única mujer que jamás podría dejar de amar. La cual se había entregado por completo a un rival que nunca podría superar. A aquella perfecta rubia platinada con magia que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos a varios metros de ellos.  
Sin saber que la ex reina también mantenía una discusión con ella misma al intentar buscar la mejor manera de detener todo el desastre que la ignorancia y ambición de los hombre había creado. ¿Pero cómo lograr aquello sin usar sus poderes o a los elementos mágicos? ¿Cómo hacerles comprender a todos que no deseaba sangre y caos?. Sus dones ya le habían traído demasiadas batallas. Ahora solo quería una vida tranquila en compañía de su mujer y su hija. Sin embargo, odiaba admitir que para lograrlo tendría que pelear de nuevo. Y por el bien de su familia lo haría, pero no permitiría que nadie más se involucrara. Incluso si debía recurrir a tácticas poco éticas.  
–Cualqueira diría que estás planeando un asesinato -bromeó Honeymaren mientras se acercaba a Elsa.  
–Quizás lo esté.  
–Es raro escucharte bromear -sonrió mientras observaba el delgado riachuelo que tenían delante.  
–No lo estoy.  
–…  
–Honeymaren, si te confío algo, ¿tendría tu apoyo?  
–¿Planeas huir?  
–Ya no más.  
–Entonces, ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda, majestad?  
Elsa sonrió satisfecha. No se había equivocado en elegir a Honeymaren como su brazo derecho para el plan que tenía. Así que sin más, le contó cada uno de los detalles y el motivo por el cual recurría a eso. La pelinegra escuchaba atenta y hablaba de vez en cuando para dar ideas o una mejor opción.  
–¿Pero cómo pretende que llegue antes que todos ustedes?  
–¿Sabes montar? -preguntó la rubia mientras una figura de agua en forma de corcel aparecía frente a ambas.  
–¿Voy a subirme a un espíritu? -preguntó emocionada. –¡Ryder y todos en la tribu morirán de envidia!  
–Te aconsejo que primero te calmes. Él es muy sensible con las emociones humanas. Llevar a alguien que no sea yo le será un poco extraño, pero prometió hacerlo con cuidado.  
–¿Y qué le dirás a los otros?  
–Eso déjamelo a mí.  
Horas más tarde, todos estaban reunidos intentado comprender los motivos de Elsa y el repentino cambio de plan. Sobre todo Kristoff quien molesto por todo en sí, cuestionaba con firmeza a la rubia.  
–¡No entiendo cómo pudiste mandarla sola!  
–Se fue con Nokk. Además, Gale y Bruni la esperarán allá.  
–Es decir, que siempre supiste todo lo que pasaba -afirmó con molestia Kristoff. –¿Y aún así nos ignoraste?  
–No es así. Cuando me fui de Arendelle, rompí cualquier lazo de comunicación. Incluso encontrar en ese riachuelo una pequeña línea que conectará con Ahtohallan fue difícil.  
–Sigo sin entender porque necesitas a Honeymaren, si tienes a los espíritus elementales.  
–Bueno, necesito a alguien con piernas y manos.  
3 —Pudiste engañar a los demás -le dijo Anna cuando ya se encontraban a solas –pero se que aquí hay más de lo que has dicho. ¿Desde cuando nos ocultamos las cosas?  
–No he mentido en decir que necesito a Honeymaren en Arendelle.  
–Se que hay más, Elsa.  
–Yo creo que alguien está un poco celosa al enterarse que confíe en alguien más.  
–Por supuesto que no -dijo indignada mientras hacía un tierno puchero.  
–Si no fuera porque estamos caminando por un sendero en medio de la nada, y llevo a nuestra hija en brazos, te haría el amor ahora mismo por lo linda que ves toda celosa.  
–No me tientes, Elsa.  
La ex reina sonrió complacida. Adoraba generar ese efecto en la pelirroja, pero también sintió respirar con tranquila al haber logrado desviar el tema. Anna la conocía tan bien, y con ello temia que fueran a terminar ambas en rotundo peligro como antaño.  
–Por cierto, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Kristoff?  
–Sabe lo nuestro. En sí, todos aquí lo saben.  
–Veo que no lo ha tomado bien.  
–Realmente no me importa lo que piense.  
–Ambas sabemos que no es así. Lo quieres demasiado y te ha dolido un poco su rechazo, pero dale un poco de tiempo. Asimilar nuestra relación es difícil, incluso para nosotras fue demasiado tedioso. Además súmale que él sintió algo por ti.  
–Tienes razón.  
Era mejor dejar que Elsa pensara que aquellos sentimientos eran cosa del pasado. Algo que ella en su momento también creyó. Ahora lo más importante era la seguridad de su hija. Un ex novio dolido podía esperar para después.  
–¿Sabes que todos nacemos con un destino, hijo mío? -indagó el pequeño trolls.  
–Ahora no estoy para cuentos e historias, Pabbie.  
4 –Tu corazón sanará -afirmó con determinación. –La princesa no esta destinada para ti.  
–¿Siempre lo supiste? -indagó el castaño mientras miraba atónito al trolls que iba montado sobre Sven. –¿Y te parece bien?  
–El destino no se divide en bien o mal. Simplemente existe.  
–Son hermanas -gruño entre dientes.  
–Solo son dos almas destinadas que reencarnaron en cuerpos equivocados.  
–Solo intentas justificarlas.  
–Solo intentó hacerte entender que no debes perder una maravillosa amistad por un simple capricho.


	6. Chapter 6

Al fin habían llegado a Arendelle. El lugar no había cambiado mucho en su estructura, o al menos eso es lo que Anna podía observar desde la cabaña en donde se hospedarian. Aquella cálida casita de madera había sido acondicionada por Ryder a petición de Kristoff, con el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo que llegar como si nada al castillo sería una locura. Necesitaban un plan si querían detener la guerra que el duque de Welsinton, ahora Rey de Arendelle, estaba planeando. Así que cada uno esperaba paciente mientras Gale susurraba al oído a Elsa cosas que solo ella entendía. 

–¿Y bien? -preguntó Anna al ver a la rubia entrar.

–Al parecer no esperan nuestra llegada. El factor sorpresa es nuestro mayor aliado de momento. 

–Excelente. Debemos crear lo más pronto posible un plan. 

–Cariño, eso estaría muy bien, pero ha sido un viaje muy largo. ¿Por qué no vamos a dormimos un poco primero y mañana al amanecer hablamos?

–La reina tiene razón -apoyo Pabbie.

Anna conocía tan bien a la mujer que desde hace varios minutos fingía dormir a su lado, que estaba completamente segura que escondía algo, por eso decidió vigilarla, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento extraño como el de ahora, dónde salía a hurtadillas de la cama mucho antes de que el sol empezará a verse en el horizonte. 

–Kristoff -susurró Anna mientras meneaba sutilmente a un dormido rubio. 

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Necesito que cuides de Nilsa. 

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -indagó incorporándose –¿A dónde vas?

–Todo está bien. No puedo explicar mucho ahora, pero necesito ir tras Elsa.

–¿Siempre será así? -sonrió con amargura. –¿Yendo siempre detrás de ellas?

–Ahora no, Kristoff. Solo necesito que cuides de ella un momento, ¿puedes?

–Claro. 

Cuando la pelirroja salió de la cabaña, notó que ya no había rastro alguno de la rubia, quien en ese momento se encontraba en campo abierto con Honeymaren. Ambas custodiaban a dos niños de aproximadamente ocho y cinco años que no se alejaban de su madre, la cual se encontraba encadenada de pie y manos. 

–Y yo que creí que no podías caer más bajo, Elsa -habló una alta y fornida figura que se acercaba de frente a la ex reina. 

–Duque, se supone que vendrías solo, ¿porque está él aquí? -indagó la rubia.

–No puedes culpar a un hombre que se preocupa por su familia, ¿o sí?

–Si te preocuparas por tu hija y nietos, habrías seguido mis indicaciones y no traerias a tu bufón. 

–No lo decía solo por mi. Al tocarlos a ellos, has tocado también la familia del buen Hansilton. 

¿De verdad aquel anciano había dejado que una persona como Hansilton tomará a su hija? 

Ahora Elsa entendía perfectamente porque la joven de cabellera castaño había decidido colaborar con la causa y derrocar a su propio padre. Incluso cuando Honeymaren se lo dijo, creyó que aquello era una trampa, por lo cual había decidido al menos encadenarla para evitar cualquier falla en su plan. Sin saber que aquella joven tenía una condena peor. 

–Por lo que tu cara refleja veo que no sabías que Hansilton no es solo mi mano derecha, también es mi yerno. Pero no sé preocupe, Elsa, pocos saben la verdad, así que no se sienta mal -sonrió el anciano. –Ahora, ¿quiero saber si haremos esto por la buenas o por las malas?

–Tenemos a tu familia, ¿y aún así te atreves a seguir siendo arrogante? -preguntó molesta Honeymaren. 

–Pequeña -habló Hansilton –Todos aquí sabemos que no le harán nada a mi mujer e hijos. La reina podrá ser una incestuosa asquerosa pero jamás una asesina. 

Usar el mismo truco que nosotros para obligarnos a desertar, ha sido la más estúpida idea que han tenido.

Probablemente era cierto. Con la actitud que ambos hombres habían tomado, secuestrar la familia del nuevo rey de Arendelle parecía una idiotez. Sin embargo, habían llegado solos, tal cual Elsa lo había solicitado. Al menos una parte de su plan estaba funcionando, así que debía aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad que tenía. 

–A diferencia de ustedes, no quiero la corona. Solo exijo que dejen en paz el Valle. 

–Lo siento mucho -habló el Duque. –Pero ese valle será mío. Así que como todo el territorio que me rodea. 

–Anciano loco -bufo molesta la pelinegra. –Jamás podrás obtener el Valle, las criaturas elementales te darían una paliza a ti y a tus soldados. 

–Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué han recurrido a esto?

–Para evitar muertes. No quiero que esos seres puros se llenen de sangre. 

–Hablas como si pudieras controlarlos -habló Hansilton.

–Lo hago. 

–Ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Si así fuera, cuando secuestre a tu pequeño engendro hubieras usado ese poder y destrozado todo Welsinton. Sin embargo, solo huiste. 

–¡Odio las guerras! ¿Es que acaso nadie puede entenderlo? -el enojo empezaba a colarse en el cuerpo de la ex reina. –Quiero vivir una vida normal, pero todo depende de qué ese valle no sea atacado. Ya les di lo que querían, ¿porque los hombres como ustedes no pueden conformarse?

–¡Que puede entender una mujer como tú de conquistas y gloria!

–Lo mismo que ustedes sobre diplomacia. Así que no queda más que hacerlo por las malas -la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hansilton, no hizo más que aumentar su determinación de Elsa. –¡Bruni! -gritó amablemente la ex reina, y una pequeña salamandra hizo su aparición escalando rápidamente hasta esu hombro –Ya sabes que hacer. 

Después de asentir tiernamente. Bruni bajó tan rápido como había subido y empezó a correr dejando una estela de abundante fuego que se alzaba más de un metro. Creando un círculo en el cual solo se encontraban Hansilton y la rubia. 

–No te lo voy a poner fácil. 

–Me alegro mucho. Porque yo tampoco lo haré -dijo el castaño mientras sacaba de entre su ropa un pequeño frasco con un luquido amarillo muy brillante. –A diferencia de mi hermano, yo no soy tan estupido. 

–¿Qué es eso?

–Tu sentencia de muerte -afirmó justo antes de destapar el frasco y beber de un trago el contenido. 

–¡Elsa! 

La rubia dejó de prestarle atención a su oponente cuando sus oídos captaron la voz angustiada de Anna, distinguiendola a través de las llamas rojas y azules.

–¿Cómo me has… ? -Se detuvo al observar detrás de la pelirroja a un agitado Pabbie que apenas y podía correr. 

–¿Por qué dejarme atrás otra vez, Elsa? - indagó un poco dolida la pelirroja. –Y no me vengas que es por mi seguridad. 

–Cariño…

–No, no es justo, Elsa. 

–¡No puede ser cierto! -gritó Pabbie cuando llegó finalmente a lado de Anna. –Jamás creí que un ser se atrevería tanto.

Ambas mujeres dejaron su conversación para fijarse en lo que el pequeño trolls miraba horrorizado. Encontrando a un Hansilton con las venas resaltadas y brillando en un tono amarillo neón, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba deformado por la acumulación de músculos en algunas partes y la pérdida en otras. Incluso sus ojos habían tomado un tono completamente negro que cubrió hasta la esclerótica. 

–¿En qué se ha convertido? -indagó una desconcertada rubia.

–En un ruin asesino de trolls. 

–¿Qué has dicho? 

–Solo la sangre de trolls puros puede convertir a un humano en algo tan peligroso como eso. 

–¿Con puros te refieres a…?

–Sí, bebés -susurró con amargura y una profunda tristeza. 

–¿Él asesinó niños? -preguntó incrédula la ex reina a nadie en especial. –Tu… -se dirigió a Hansilton –¿te atreviste a hacerle daño a esos pequeños seres indefensos? -exigió saber. 

–¿Se ponen sentimentales por un par de monstruos?

–¡Maldito bastardo! 

Las manos de Elsa brillaron tan fuerte como el grito que dio. Y sin esperar nada más, envío una ráfaga de estalagmitas a quien realmente era un monstruo. Sin embargo, observó adonadada como Hansilton atravesaba corriendo aquel ataque y arremetía con un puñetazo que destrozó el suelo justo donde ella estaba. De no haberse movido a tiempo el golpe pudo haber sido mortal. 

–¿Qué ocurre, Elsa? -preguntó mientras observaba como la rubia se incorporaba del suelo con una cara de asombro. –¿Dónde quedaron tus amenazas? –sonrió malicioso. –¿Acaso ya no quieres jugar más? ¡Venga! Si apenas estamos empezando.


	7. Chapter 7

–¿None tan mamás? -preguntaba Nilsa con una vocecita que reflejaba el llanto que estaba a punto de soltar. 

–Ellas salieron un momento. Me pidieron que cuidara de ti. ¿Quieres comer algo? 

–¡Quieo a mamis! -las lágrimas empezaban a acomularse en sus ojos.

–Nilsa, por favor no llores -pedia un alarmado Kristoff. –¿Quieres un dulce?

–¡Mami! -llamó entre llantos. –¡Mamá!

–No, no, no -decia el castaño buscando una forma de calmar a la pequeña.

–¡Quieo a mamá Elsa! –exigío dando un golpe al suelo con uno de sus piecitos.

De repente una ráfaga de viento entró velozmente por la ventana rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Nilsa, quien empezó a sonreír olvidando el llanto. Se trataba de Gale, el cual elevó a la pelirroja sin problemas.

–¡Ey! -lo llamo Kristoff al percatarse de sus intenciones. –Ni lo pienses -le advirtió poniéndose delante de la puerta. –No voy a dejar que te la lleves.

–¡Quieo il con Mamá! -exigió Nilsa provocando que Gale generará una especie de remolino alrededor del castaño mientras él sacaba a la pequeña por la ventana. 

–¡Anna va a matarme! -gritaba cubriéndose con los brazos del aire lleno de arena que lo rodeaba. –¡Y Elsa me revivirá y luego volverá a matarme! –Decía alarmado sin saber que la ex reina también estaba en un lío peor que el suyo. 

–Pabbie, tenemos que hacer algo -suplicó la pelirroja al ver imposible el acceso a dónde estaba la ex reina. 

–Qué más quisiera yo, princesa, pero no podemos atravesar ese fuego. Tampoco deshacer la horrenda forma de Hansilton. 

Anna observaba alarmada como el deforme hombre se abalanzaba contra Elsa en una lluvia interminable de golpes que fácilmente destrozaban los escudos de hielo que su hermana creaba para aminorar el impacto. 

–¡Bruni! ¡Por favor Bruni! -llamaba desesperada la pelirroja. –¡Bruni!.

La pequeña salamandra azul se dejó ver sobre una de las cosas que había en el lugar. Y miro detenidamente a la princesa.

–¡Bruni! -sonrió esperanzada. –Te lo suplico, reduce el fuego. Déjame entrar a dónde está Elsa. Necesito ayudarla. 

El pequeño reptil llevó su lengua a un ojo y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Parecía que fingía no escuchar lo que le decía.

–Yo se que me entiendes. Por favor. 

–Ellos solo obedecen a Elsa -habló Honeymaren llegando en compañía de una pelinegra y dos niños que la princesa no conocía.

–Tu -la señaló molesta. –¡Fuiste complice de esto! ¡Y ahora Elsa está en peligro!

–No sabía que esto ocurriría. Ninguna sabía.

–Ni siquiera yo tenía conocimiento -intervino apenada la otra pelinegra. –Después de lo que hicieron con tu hija, debí imaginar que terminarían haciendo algo aún más retorcido. Lo siento tanto.

–¡Cuando termine contigo, no vas a sentir nada! -afirmó la pelirroja mientras se abalanzaba sobre la joven. 

–Princesa -Honeymaren la tomó de la cintura evitando que hiciera una locura –no es el momento ni el lugar. La reina nos necesita. 

–¿Crees que no lo sé? -dijo con molestia mientras se soltaba de la pelinegra. –Pero el único que puede ayudarnos es Bruni. Y no lo hará. 

Un fuerte sonido de dolor llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes. Elsa al fin había sido alcanzada por los golpes de Hansilton, quien se reía satisfecho permitiendo que la rubia se levantara del suelo. Tenía un golpe bien marcado en la mejilla y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca mientras sostenía con una de sus manos el costado izquierdo. 

–¡Elsa! -gritó Anna.

–¿Lo escuchas? -preguntó felizmente el hombre. –La desesperación en su llamado, me asegura que puedo matarte sin problemas. Es decir, mírate. La poderosa reina del hielo, a la que todos llaman diosa y dueña de los elementos, no es más que una frágil mujer a la que puedo someter a golpes -afirmó con superioridad. 

–No voy a sucumbir ante ti. Sobre todo ahora que he visto de lo que puede ser capaz -un destello azul eliminó su mano derecha. –No puedo permitir que Arendelle sea dirigido por un ser vil como tú. 

La reina atrapó el cuerpo de Hansilton con una cubierta de hielo para intentar inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo, el hombre completamente enfurecido destrozó sin problemas aquella prisión. 

–¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¡Ni siquiera estás luchando de verdad! 

–Yo no seré el monstruo aquí.

–Claro que no. Serás el cadáver. 

Hansilton tomó una enorme piedra y la lanzó. Elsa la congeló en medio del aire y la hizo pedazos. Cuando se percató de la cercanía de su oponente tuvo que soportar el poderoso y doloroso golpe que recibió en la sien, arrojandola bruscamente al suelo en un estado casi inconsciente. 

Su agresor se acercó hasta ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sin piedad presionó el cuello de la ex reina con la planta del pie. 

–Es hora de ponerle fin a esto. 

Las manos de Elsa inútilmente intentaban mover aquella piernas que le estaba arrebatando la respiración y con ello, la vida. ¿De verdad terminaría así? ¿Acaso los buenos siempre debían sufrir? 

Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por su rostro mientras se recriminaba así misma. Si tan solo tuviera las agallas suficientes para ponerse de pie y azotar sin remordimiento a aquel hombre que tanto mal planeaba hacer. Y que con ello lastimaría a su pequeña Nilsa. A la cual creía estar escuchando hablar, o quizás simplemente la muerte estaba cerca, y el sonido de la voz de ese ser que tanto amaba estaba dandole la bienvenida al cielo. Sin embargo el grito desgarrador de Anna la regreso a la realidad, y con lo poco de energía que le quedaba logró conectar de nuevo todos sus sentidos topándose con una escena que le heló la sangre. Su hija se encontraba jaloneando con sus manitas el pantalón de Hansilton mientras hablaba entre sollozos. 

–Nil...sa…

–¿Este es tu engendro? -indagó el castaño tomando a la pequeña de la blusa y la colocó a la altura de su rostro. 

–De...jala...

–Que estorbo. 

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo cuando presenció cómo Hansilton aventó por los aires a su pequeña. Dejando impregnado en sus oídos el llamado suplicante de su hija que se perdía en la lejanía. 

–¡Mami…! 

De un momento a otro su cuerpo había dejado de sentir dolor y un intenso calor le recorrió, dando paso a una potente ira que le exigía venganza. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó el cuerpo de Hansilton con una gruesa y puntiaguda estalagmita. 

–¿Qué…? -balbuceo el castaño mientras retrocedía viendo el enorme pedazo de híelo que tenía incrustado en el estómago. 

–¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! -afirmó Elsa mientras se levantaba del piso con los ojos completamente blancos y las manos iluminadas de azul. –Te atreviste a tocar por segunda vez lo más preciado que tengo. Así que esta vez, no tendré misericordia.

–¿Y qué harás? -sonrió burlón. –¿Matarme?

–Por supuesto.

Elsa elevó la mano al cielo y una espada hecha de hielo fino se formó en ella. Con su otra mano generó un remolino helado alrededor de su oponente, quien ya tenía los pies completamente congelados.

Las carcajadas de Hansilton resonaron por todo el lugar. –¿De nuevo este truco? -indagó divertido a pesar de la sangre que se escurría de la herida.

–Te prometo que tendrá un final sorpresa -afirmó la reina mientras se acercaba a él. 

–¡Adelante, sorprendeme!

Fue lo último que pronunció aquel hombre. Pues la fina espada de Elsa le atravesó la garganta. Y con un chasquido de sus dedos el remolino empezó a triturarlo sin piedad, borrándolo completamente de la existencia.

Invadida aún por ese deseo de venganza que le había arrebatado el remordimiento, camino decidida hasta donde se encontraba un temeroso Duque, quien palideció al ver a la reina atravesar las llamas sin inmutarse. 

–Por seres codiciosos como usted, es que el mundo está lleno de sangre. 

–Más bien, por asesinos como tú -contraataco con fingida seguridad. 

–…

–¿Que se siente haber matado a un hombre de familia y dejar viuda y desamparados a un par de niños? ¡Desde siempre supe que eras un monstruo!

–Solo váyase, Duque. Deje en paz a mi gente, y a todos los que amo. 

–¿Ahora si son tu gente? ¿Quieres que te recuerde que los abandonaste por dos años? ¿Y todo para vivir tu asqueroso y repulsivo amor en paz?

–Váyase -dijo Elsa entre dientes, conteniendo su ira. –Antes de que me arrepienta -Se dio la vuelta dispuesta alejarse de aquel diminuto hombre. 

–Al menos, Hansilton, antes de morir logró erradicar a ese engendro tuyo, del cual debí encargarme hace años.

Unas delgadas estalagmitas salieron del suelo y atravesaron de muchas formas el cuerpo del Duque, para generarle una dolorosa y lenta muerte, desangrándose poco a poco. 

–Al menos… moriré… sabiendo que la perfecta reina…terminó siendo… una asesina -dijo con su último aliento de vida.

Aquellas palabras la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, devolviéndole esa lucidez y esa humanidad que la caracterizaba. Sólo para mostrarle la locura que había cometido y la sensación de intenso dolor que había estado omitiendo, y que justo ahora la obligaba a dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Incluso pensó en cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero de nueva cuenta la voz de su pequeña niña la hizo reaccionar. 

Nilsa corría con lágrimas en los ojos directamente hacia ella, con Gale acompañándola, e inmediatamente la ex reina se levantó, debía evitar que su pequeña viera al Duque de esa forma. Así que, lo liberó de las estalagmitas y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente y llorar de felicidad al ver que no tenían un solo rasguño. 

A los pocos minutos una preocupada Anna llegó a su lado. –Elsa, ¿estas bien? -preguntaba la alarmada abrazándose a la rubia y a su hija. 

–Ahora lo estoy. 

–¡Eres una idiota! -dijo de pronto completamente enfadada mientras dejaba de abrazar a la ex reina. –¿Tienes idea de la angustia que pasó? ¡Carajo, Elsa, creí que te perdía! -sus verdes ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. 

–¡Mami tonta! -afirmó Nilsa.

–Hasta nuestra hija lo comprueba. 

–También las amo -afirmó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo. Tengan un próspero 2021.

Aquella habitación en la que despertó tenía un aire familiar que su desorientado cerebro no reconocía del todo. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar cuando distinguió a su amada pelirroja dormida a la orilla de la cama. Verla ahí, en una posición incómoda pero con aura de tranquilidad en el rostro le llenaba a Elsa el corazón con esa sensación de infinito amor. Así que, se incorporó delicadamente y deslizó su dedo índice por el puente de la nariz de la pelirroja, quien frunció el ceño al sentir la caricia.

-¿Cariño? -le llamó dulcemente la ex reina.

-Mmm...

-Cariño, despierta.

-Cinco minutos más -dijo entre sueños.

Elsa sonrió. Amaba esa forma infantil y tierna que Anna tenía. -Toma el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias, amor.

De repente la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. -¡Elsa! -gritó mientras se aferraba al cuello de la rubia. -Al fin has despertado.

-Oye, tranquila. Estoy bien.

-No tienes idea de la angustia que pasé -se separó de la rubia solo lo suficiente para quedar frente al rostro de su amada. -Fueron las semanas más eternas de mi vida.

-¿Semanas? -indagó confusa.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -terminó de separarse por completo de la rubia. -En aquel momento, a los pocos minutos te desmayaste. Has estado durmiendo por cuatro semanas.

-¿Qué?

-Pabbie dijo que esto había ocurrido por el cansancio y la sobre energía mágica que recibió tu cuerpo al romper tus limitantes -tomó las manos de Elsa. -Pero cuando fueron pasando los días, no voy a negar que me preocupe -las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos.

-Oh, cariño. Jamás fue mi intención preocuparte -se soltó sultimente del agarre de Anna y llevo sus manos a ese pecoso rostro que conocía tan bien. -Prometo no volver a hacerlo -acabó con la distancia entre ellas y besó dulcemente aquellos labios sabor cereza.

El sonido de un carraspeo las obligó a separarse y mirar hacia la entrada del dormitorio, donde una apenada Honeymaren se encontraba con una bandeja en las manos.

-Lamento la intromisión. Pero no tenía idea de que me encontraría con algo así. Yo solo venía a traer algo de comer.

-Descuida -dijo Anna. -Mejor ven a saludar.

La joven mujer se acercó emocionada, dándole a Anna la bandeja para luego abrazar eufórica a una sonriente Elsa.

-Un gusto verte despierta.

-Gracias.

-Arendelle tendrá de nuevo a su reina -dijo emocionada mientras terminaba el abrazo.

-¿De qué hablas? -indagó curiosa Elsa sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, el Duque ni Hansilton existen. Es obvio que el reino ha vuelto a tus manos. Y sin duda todos estamos felices de ello.

-No. Jamás volví con esa idea. Solo quería mantener a salvo a mi hija. Yo no seré su reina nunca más.

-¿Pero, por qué? Tu relación con Anna sería un secreto a voces que nadie cuestionaría.

-No quiero que eso sea así. No sería sano para ninguna. Además, -bajo la cabeza y apretó las sábanas -Arendelle, no merece que una asesina sea su reina.

-Eso no ha sido tu culpa. Solo te estabas defendiendo. Todos lo saben y comparten la misma opinión.

-Honeymaren como todas las decisiones que he tomado anteriormente, esta tampoco tiene discusión. Arendelle tendrá que aceptar que la hija del Duque será su nueva reina.

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga.

-Entiendo.

-Además, parece que ella no es como era su padre.

-Es bueno que lo veas de esa forma -habló Anna con un tono entre divertido y malicioso. Provocando una risilla en Honeymaren y la duda en Elsa.

-¿He dicho algo raro?

-Veras... pasaron algunas cosas en este mes un tanto... tiernamente extrañas.

Elsa arqueo una ceja. -No estoy entiendo.

-Al parecer, nuestra pequeña ha llegado a la conclusión de que... Laila es suya. Y digamos que Pabbie ha apoyado la determinación de Nilsa.

-A ver. Primero que nada, ¿Qué o quién es Laila?

-Ella es la nieta del Duque, hija de Hansilton y Sofía.

-¿Y a qué te refieres con que es suya?

-Aparentemente Pabbie, dice que sus destinos están unidos.

-Espera -pidió Elsa al comprender lo que quería decir. -¿Cómo es posible que al despertar de un coma de sueño me encuentre con la noticia de que MI bebé, ha encontrado a la persona que la va a arrebatar de mi lado?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros al igual que Honeymaren. -Leila es una niña adorable.

-Esto debe ser alguna especie de castigo.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-¡Ella es la nieta e hija de los hombres que maté! -dijo alarmada la ex reina mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó en el proceso.

-Elsa, aún estás muy débil. No debes esforzarte ni alterarte.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Laila crecerá, comprenderá la ausencia de su padre y abuelo, y me odiará, tanto que podría hacerle daño a nuestra hija. Su destino podría convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla. Así que no lo voy a permitir. Nos iremos de aquí lo más pronto posible y no volveremos jamás.

-No lo haremos -afirmó Anna. -el amor predestinado es algo que no puedes cambiar, Elsa. Tú y yo somos la prueba viviente de ello.

-Pero, Anna, entiende que...

-¡Hazlo tú! -dijo con autoridad. -Si esas dos están destinadas, no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda impedirlo. Y nosotras no vamos colaborar para que las cosas sean más difíciles.

-...

-Además -habló en su susurro Honeymaren tratando de evadir la tensión que se había instalado -Sofia está más que encantada con ser la consuegra de la poderosa reina de las nieves.

-¿Podrías abrir un poco tu mente con respecto a esto?

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

Una semana había pasado. Generando muchos cambios en el reino de Arendelle. La más relevante fue la aceptación de Sofía como nueva reina y la resignación de que Elsa prefería una vida más pacífica, la cual pretendía crear en una sencilla casa cerca de los límites del reino y el valle mágico, prometiendo estar siempre para defenderlo en nombre de su hija mientras intentaba sobrellevar la muerte de dos personas.

También se había generado una pequeña convivencia entre las partes involucradas de destino que Elsa no terminaba de comprender.

-Eres aún más hermosa cuando la luz de la luna ilumina tu cuerpo -dijo la pelirroja mientras salia del baño y secaba su cabello.

-Gracias -sonrió Elsa dándose la vuelta para ver cómo Anna dejaba la toalla y empezaba a cepillar su cabello.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo de Nilsa?

-Tal vez...

-¿Qué te preocupa? Nos marcharemos en unos días cuando nuestra casa esté terminada. Además acordamos dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo y no influir en las desiciones de nuestras hijas. Ni imponernos contra el destino.

-Lo sé. Es solo que hay una voz en mi cabeza que ...

-¿Que? ¿Una voz? Creí que con Ahtojallan todo había quedado tranquilo y...

La risa de Elsa llegó a los oídos de una desconcertada Anna que solo se limitó a contemplar lo hermosa que era la mujer que tanto amaba, aquella que su corazón siempre vio como el único ser que podría alterarlo. Ignorando todo lo demás, incluso el hecho de haber nacido siendo hermanas.

-Cariño, lo he dicho retóricamente.

-Bueno, es que contigo es difícil saber -sonrió. -Por un momento me vi atravesando medio mundo buscándote. Siempre siendo tu fiel cabello, quien está dispuesto a todo por ti.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa? -ingadó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Sabes que si.

-¿Incluso ignorar tu ética de caballero y abusar de una indefensa mujer? -preguntó sensualmente.

Tras escuchar aquello, dejó caer el peine y observó rápidamente a una sonriente Elsa que irradiaba deseo y sensualidad. Así que no lo pensó ni dos veces, se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hasta la cama, pero solo a unos centímetros de distancia Elsa la detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu reina desea que te quites la ropa.

Anna sonrió pícaramente -¿Alguien quiere jugar?

-Bueno, volver a nuestra habitación en el palacio me ha traído viejos recuerdos.

-Y agradezco eso.

Lentamente la pelirroja desamarro el listón de la bata de seda y la dejó caer lentamente por su bien moldeado cuerpo, quedando expuesta ante una extasiada rubia que se abrió de piernas en una clara invitación. Ana se acercó a ella, acarició con sus manos las niveas y largas piernas mientras se arrodillaba. Compartieron un húmedo y largo beso en donde sus lenguas danzaban, enviando a cada parte de sus cuerpos una oleada de calor que les exigía más. Así que la pelirroja, bajó sus besos hacia el cuello, mordisqueo aquellos erectos pezones por encima de la ropa. Y se detuvo sólo cuando su aliento chocó contra el caliente y mojado sexo de su hermana.

-Nunca me cansaría de ti, Elsa -afirmó antes de comenzar a besar y lamer aquellos pliegues húmedos.

-¡Dios, Anna, Te amo tanto!


	9. Chapter 9

–¿Padre?

Había pasado un poco más de una década y aún así el corazón de Kristoff se aceleraba cuando Laila se dirigía él de esa forma. Quizás, porque aún no terminaba por sentirse un padre digno de la princesa de Arendelle. Una jovencita con grandes cualidades que contrastaban enormemente con las pasadas malas acciones de su abuelo y su progenitor. Un mérito que quería creer era suyo, de Sofía y de un matrimonio feliz. 

–¿Qué ocurre, princesa? 

–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

–Siempre estoy disponible para ti. 

–Yo… quiero confesarme a alguien, pero tengo miedo. Creo que me estoy adelantando demasiado. Ella aún no...

–¿Ella? 

La princesa agachó la cabeza y se ruborizó tanto que incluso en su piel levemente bronceada sobresaltaba tono rojizo. 

–Si, es una chica. 

–¿Estás segura de ello?

–A mis veinte, jamás había estado más segura de algo. 

–¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

–Ella… aún va a cumplir quince. Apenas será presentada como una señorita en sociedad. Cuando yo estoy a nada de recibir la corona de Arendelle. 

–Oh -un silencio se generó por algunos segundos. –¿No prefieres a alguien de tu edad? ¿Como a Tina, Lucilia o intentarlo con Jacob o Mauricio? Es decir, siempre creí que escogerías a alguno de ellos. 

–No, padre. Ninguno hace latir mi corazón tan rápido como cuando la miro a ella. Ni lo estúpida que me pongo cuando me habla. Tiene que ser ella. 

–¿Y tiene nombre esa jovencita? ¿Al menos la conozco?

–Si, padre, es Nilsa. 

La expresión que se formó en el rostro de Kristoff demostró lo adonadado que estaba ante la noticia. Es decir, Elsa y Anna se habían alejado de Arendelle, solo volvían al pueblo por víveres y para algunas festividades que la pelirroja no se perdía por nada.

–¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué?

–Desde la batalla contra mi abuelo, no supe nada de ella hasta que logramos entablar una amistad hace un par de años atrás, producto de un encuentro casual que sería mi perdición. 

El castaño suspiró con pesadez mientras recordaba las palabras de Pabbie. Ese viejo trolls siempre había tenido razón. El destino existe. Tal como llegó a el, dándole la felicidad en los brazos de Sofía, quien le ha dado más de lo que alguna vez deseó, incluso una corona. 

Así que, quién era él para entrometerse en un irónico destino donde la princesa de un reino usurpado terminaría enamorándose de la ex princesa derrocada. 

–¿Y Nilsa te quiere?

–No estoy segura de ello -habló con tristeza Laila. –Es por una de las cosas que tengo miedo, sobre todo porque ella aún es una niña. Sin olvidar que la ex Reina podría asesinarme por pedófila. 

La risa de Kristoff se escuchó por todo el jardín. –No creo que Elsa tenga el descaro de juzgarte. 

–¿Por qué lo dices?

El ahora rey, había olvidado que después de la última posible guerra, el reino de Arendelle había modificado un poco el origen de las ex monarcas. Dejando como información para las nuevas generaciones, que Elsa fue alguna vez la reina, quien decidió irse a vivir a las afueras de ciudad con su prometida e hija.

–Olvidalo. No nos desviemos del tema. Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo harás? 

–¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho, padre? Tengo miedo. 

–Oye -tomó a Laila de los hombros. –Si ella te rechaza ahora, aún hay tiempo y vida para seguir intentando. Si el destino dice que es para ti. Lo será. 

Laila caminaba nerviosa recordando lo que días atrás había conversado con su padre. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que cuando vio a la joven pelirroja de intensos ojos azules, se armó de un falso valor y se acercó a ella. 

–Nilsa.

–Oh, Laila. Por un momento creí que no podría verte hoy. Mis madres están a punto de terminar con las comprar. 

–Lo siento, es solo que… -tragó sin discreción alguna. 

–¿Estás bien? -indagó la pelirroja preocupada. 

–Si. Estoy bien, estoy bien -habló más para sí misma, que para Nilsa. 

¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa? Al ser la futura reina ya había hablado en público muchas veces. Incluso con personas importantes. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podría hacer esto?

–Laila, ¿de verdad estás bien? Te ves muy pálida.

–¿Po-podemos sentarnos un momento? -pidió, tomando asiento en el borde de la fuente.

–Claro -imitó preocupada a la pelinegra. 

–Nilsa, se que probablemente no compartamos los mismos sentimientos, y de ser así no te preocupes. Yo sabré entender. Incluso eso no afectaría nuestra interacción...

–Espera Laila. No estoy entendiendo bien lo que estás queriendo decir. 

–No se como empezar. Tampoco sé si debería. 

–Dios, Laila me estas preocupando. ¡Habla de una vez!

–Estoy enamorada-dijo sin más. –Perdida y locamente enamorada de... ti. 

–…

–Solo pensé que debías saberlo. 

Desde dentro de la pequeña panadería, una pelirroja con rasgas maduros observaba detenidamente la interacción de ambas mujeres. –Elsa, ¿No crees que es hermoso el amor juvenil?

–¿De qué hablas, cariño? -preguntó la ex reina mientras seguía metiendo panes dentro de una bolsa de papel. 

–De Laila y Nilsa. 

–¿Pero qué estás…? –La escena con la que se encontró Elsa al darse la vuelta, la dejó tan adonadada que incluso la bolsa de papel se resbaló de sus manos. 

–Hacen una hermosa pareja -afirmó Anna observando cómo su hija se aferraba al cuello de la princesa y la besaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta doble actualización de año nuevo, y con esta misma doy por finalizada esta pequeña historia; pero cabe la posibilidad de ser continuada pronto.


End file.
